Benutzer Diskussion:Keksauge
Hallo :) Wie biste hier gelandet? O.O Egal hinterlass eine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~ Begrüßung Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Keksauge. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:02, 25. Apr. 2012 Bilder Wow, du hast dich später angemeldet als ich, kannst das Painten aber viel viel besser. Schau dir mal meine an. LG Geschichte Hey Keks (wenn ich dich so nennen darf) bei dir auf dem Profil steht ein Zitat. Ich würde gerne mal die geschichte dazu lesen (falls es die gibt) steht die im warrior cats erfindungswiki? LG 16:15, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Oh danke :D LG 16:21, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die sehen total schön aus ! LG 16:39, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Surprise Ich habe mal versucht dich zu malen^^ hoffe es sieht wenigstens ein bisschen so aus wie dus dir vorgestellt hast:) LG 17:50, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Wow die sehen ja WUNDERSCHÖN aus!!!!! Danke Danke Danke Danke... :D XD 17:45, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Keksi ich wllte dich mal fragen wie du die Bilder so schön hinbekommst meine sind so hässlich und irgendwie ausen so weiß :( Und wie bekommst du die so groß? Meine sind immer so klein LG 12:26, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) CA Hey ^^ Klar darfst du mich Silber nennen ^^ Gut, dass du mit bescheid gesagt hast, ich werde die beiden dann ablehnen ^^ Viel Spaß beim Üben ^^ - 17:18, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey ich habe mir jetzt GIMP runtergeladen :) LG 12:02, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Avatar Hey dein Avatar ist echt schön ! :D wechselst du den eigentlich heufiger mal ? LG 08:25, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) sehen aber alle schön aus ! ^^ LG 15:29, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey du warst lange nicht mehr im chat zumindest nicht wenn ich da war I miss u lg 16:31, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier ich habe nochmal ein Biuld für dich gemalt diesmal mit Gimp :D LG deine 16:07, 16. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hez schön das du mal wieder da bist! GLG deine 15:30, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Keksauge, tut mir Leid, aber ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, woran es liegt, dass deine Bearbeitungen sinken. Ich habe die vermute das passiert, wenn eine Seite gelöscht oder verschoben wird, sicher kann ich dir das aber nicht sagen. So oder so, ist das doch aber eigentlich nichts tragisches, schließlich kommt es auf die Qualität der Bearbeitungen an und nicht auf die Anzahl ^^ Tautropfen 18:02, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke !!! Das sieht wunderschön aus Keksi danke! <333 16:29, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke keks, es sieht gut aus ^^ Auch die Tigerung :3 20:36, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Auch ich will mich für das schöne Bild bedanken *.* Schneekralle ist dir wirklich gut gelungen! :DD - 13:38, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hallo Keksauge, wie gehts so? Ja ich schreib dich an, weil ich deine Signatur etwas komisch finde, mit der du Unterschreibst, hat da irgendwas nicht geklappt, so wie du wolltest? Soll ich dir helfen? LG 13:30, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ändere deine Signatur bei deinen Einstellung doch bitte wieder in Keksauge. ^^ Es ist echt unnormal was mit deiner Signatur passiert und ich hab keine Lust das weiter abzuändern. - 13:37, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Keks, Ich mache Dir gerne eine Signatur ^^ Ich werde sie erstellen, sobald Ich am PC bin, da mein Lappi sich bei solchen Sachen ziemlich dumm anstellt xD. Wahrscheinlich geht das bei deinem kurzen "Wunschnamen" sehr schnell :D, Ich habe allerdings noch zwie Fragen. Möchtest Du bei dem Spruch eine andere Schriftart, oder die gleiche, wie beim Namen? (Es gibt ja leider keinen Farbverlauf bei dem Spruch) Was für eine Farbe möchtest Du beim Spruch? Auch dunkelgrau/schwarz? LG - 10:32, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Keks, Also, die Siggi ist jetzt fertig :) schau sie Dir an, dann kannst Du mir sagen, ob es so passt, die Farben, Schrift und den Spuch könnte Ich Dir je nach Belieben anpassen, wenn Du willst, sag dann einfach Bescheid ^^ Honey musste an der Signatur kurz was ändern, da war iwas komischen O.o Klar können wir Freunde sein ^^ :) LG - 12:29, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hey Keks, Hier ist ein Bild für dich ^^ Ich hoffe es passt so :3 LG - 14:17, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild von Wind: Jayfeather StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:42, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke! Hey Cookie, danke für das wirklich wunderschöne Bild! Du hast Sternenkraft toll hinbekommen :3 - 15:17, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: "li" Hallo Keksauge, Ich kann dir (noch) nicht genau sagen, woran das liegt, wie hast du die Auflistung denn genau gemacht? Ich hab das li btw auch wegbekommen. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 16:43, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Tut mir Leid, aber ich weiß nicht was du mit "Ding" meinst. Beschreib mir deinen genauen Vorgang, Schritt für Schritt. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:52, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hm okay, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das der Grund ist, aber versuch mal in Zukunft den Artikel anders zu verlinken. Dazu bleibst du in der Code ansicht, und schreibst den Namen des Artikels (der Katze) in [] Klammern. So zb. Feuerstern das sieht dann so aus: Feuerstern. Wenn du auf den Artikel verlinken willst, die Katze aber nicht Feuerstern sondern zB Feuerstern! heißen soll musst du folgendes tun: Feuerstern! Dadurch verlinkst du auf die selbe Seite, hast den Namen aber angepasst. Feuerstern! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 19:09, 1. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Surprise Hier sal Dankeschön für dein Gschenk^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir. Bild für dich ~ Hey Keks, ich hab dir Feuerflamme gemalt :3 Hoffe sie gefällt dir :3 - 15:35, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey Cookie, wir haben uns ja lang nimma gehört D: Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Bild! Es gefällt mir sehr sehr sehr gut!! :) Bis Bald hoffentlich :33 16:24, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry! Hey, Echt? Das tut mir leid! Ich hab sie eigendlich unter einem anderen Namen hochgeladen. Aber als ich einmal eine geänderte Version hochgeladen habe, hab ich mich schon gewundert warum die alte Version nicht überschrieben wurde. Da hab ich warscheinlich außversehen deine Mohnwolke überschrieben. Echt, tut mir leid :( Und ach ja, Herzlichen Glückwunsch! 18:08, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Im Artikel von Mohnwolke ist meine 'alte' Version von ihr, unter dem Dateiname: Mohnwolke 1.png, drin (da ist eh kein richtiger Unterschied ^.^). Die Datei: Mohnwolke.png ,die ich ja außversehen überschrieben hab, als ich warscheinlich vergessen hab meine Datei in Mohnwolke 1 umzuändern, ist jetzt auf deine Version zurückgesetzt und somit sind jetzt beide Versionen von Mohnwolke im wiki :) Und sry nochmal :/ 22:44, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bitte nicht... nein keks!!! Ich mag dich ganz ehrlich, sogar sehr T_T Ich möchte nicht dass du gehst ._. Allerdings werde ich dir nicht im weg stehen, wenn du es wirklich willst... ich hoffe du findest einen ort an dem du endlich glücklich bist ._. Hab dich lieb... 14:25, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie die Zeit vergeht... Von Tag zu Tag fühl ich mich unwohler hier ._. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Freunde ich schon verloren hab hier... Es gibt so viele, die ich sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hab, so viele, die Wikia für immer verlassen haben... Viele waren Freunde und sind es immernoch. Es schmerzt mich zu sehen wie eine weitere Freundin geht ;(. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich da bleiben werde oder wie es hier in einem Jahr aussehen wird. Aber eins weiß ich sicher es werden immer mehr User, die ich kaum kenne und es gehen immer mehr von meinen Freunden. Aber wenn man sich unwohl fühlt bleibt einem Wohl nichts ._. Noch etwas was ich weiß: Ich werde dich sehr vermissen <3333 14:45, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :( Cookie, warum DDDD: Niemand ist irgendwie sauer, wütend ect auf dich! Wir haben dich alle total gerne, wir sind alle Freunde! Ich werde dich total vermissen, und möchte nicht dass du gehst! Das mit Rostfell, ja mein Gott, kann ja mal passieren, es war mir aber egal! Es ist okay, du hast dich entschuldigt und das reicht auch ;( Bitte bitte bleib ;( Liebe Grüße, deine? 18:15, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klar verzeih ich dir, war ja eh mein Fehler ^.^ 21:29, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) |left Hi Keksauge, Wir haben diese Regel, damit auf der Character Art Seite die Überschrift es Bildes, was unter einem Bild mit |left ist, nicht direkt neben dem Bild ist. Lässt man das left nämlich weg, bleibt die ganze Zeile frei, sodass die Überschrift des nächsten Bildes erst unter dem vorangegangenen Bild ist. Würde man einen Kommentar schreiben wäre das problem zwar fürs erste weg, nur um vor einem Kommentar diese verschiebung zu vermeiden, neigen die meisten User dazu, zwischen der Bilddatei und der nächsten Bewertung ersteinmal 10 Zeilen Freiraum oder ähnliches zu machen. Das nimmt dann wiederum unnötig Platz weg und verwirrt, wenn man n der Code-Ansicht schreibt. 19:04, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo, Also grundsätzlich werden Bearbeitungen natürlich nur rückgängig gemacht, wenn sie unsinnig bzw. unnötig sind, sonst wäre das ja auch unlogisch. Deine Bearbeitungen, die rückgängig gemacht wurden, sind demnach unnötig gewesen, weil du oft einfach nur einzelne Wörter eingefügt hast, die man ebenso auch einfach weglassen könnte bzw dann teilweise an einer Stelle im Satz eingefügt hast, wo sie sich nicht besonders gut anhören. Außerdem hast du oftmals ein Leerzeichen zu viel hinter den Wörtern eingefügt bzw eins zu wenig hinter den Satzzeichen. Grundsätzlich waren ja auch nicht alle deine Bearbeitungen schlecht und ich möchte dich auch nicht aus dem Wiki vertreiben, sondern lediglich auf deine Fehler aufmerksam machen, damit du sie in Zukunft vermeiden kannst und ab jetzt nur noch sinnvolle Bearbeitungen machst, die das Wiki bereichern. LG 14:25, 9. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ~ ~ ~ *o* ~ ~ ~ Danke Keksiiiii<33333333333 Kam echt unerwartet und sieht cool aus *-* Die Augen sind echt episch ~ so neon :D Dankiii<3333333333333 GLG 16:21, 14. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *_____________* Das Bild ist echt einfach wunderbar :) So ein tolles Bild würd ich auch gern malen können, da fühl ich mich gleich besonders geehrt, ich kann dir echt nicht genug danken. Wirklich super, thx *-* Das Einzige, was ich jetzt noch tun kann, ist dir es gleich zu tun :) Bitte sehr, als finales Dankeschön ;) Ich weiß, das Shading ist der Horror ._. Ich hoffe aber, es gefällt dir dennoch :) /Sig}} 17:00, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, danke, DANKE!!!!! Das ist so ein wunderschönes Bild!!! Du kannst total gut malen! 09:15, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Danke Ja, ich werde es mit meinen Bildern weiter versuchen^^ Ich hab nur wirklich das mit elsternpelz übersehen xD Außerdem wusste ich nicht, was |left ist xD Aber nachher ist man immer schlauer^^ Jetzt weiß ich auch, was Bannpunkte bedeuten^^ Danke nochmal xD Frohe Weihnachten :D Ich wünsche dir frohe Wehnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! :3 GLG 13:18, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *o* Bild Hey, ^^ Dankeschön für das hübsche Bild, aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen ^^ Das mal die ein oder andere weniger sinnvolle Bearbeitung passiert, ist völlig normal und auch gar nicht schlimm und es ist ja auch die Aufgabe der Admins für Ordnung zu sorgen, im Gegenteil, es gibt da wirklich User, die um einiges schlimmer sind und mehr von unserer Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, also brauchst du dich da wirklich nicht entschuldigen (; LG 23:05, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Das wäre aber wirklich nicht nötig gewesen ^^ In den Wikia Chat geh ich so gut wie nie, ich bin da lieber bei Skype oder arbeite einfach an den Artikeln ^^ LG 09:57, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sorry, ich bin noch neu hier bei wiki, und ich wusste nicht was eine signatur ist. und dann wusste ich nicht, wo man das ausprobieren kann, also hab ich das da gemacht. und wenn ich sowieso dabei bin, wie kann man die so ändern, dass es nicht so normale schrift ist? 77.181.112.156 14:10, 1. Jan. 2013 (UTC) auch einfach so XDDD joa, also mir gehts so weit ganz gut XD und dir? :3 GLG Frohe Weihnachten Dir wünsche ich auch frohe weihnachten und alles gute im Jahr 2013! Ich konnte nicht rüher schreiben da ich im Urlaub war... :) Alles liebe 09:28, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) -.-" Sagen wirs so: Ich möchte nicht das sich irgentwer in meine Angelegenheiten ungefragt einmischt :| Also halte dich bitte! '''Daraus! 13:16, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Aha....okay..in Ordnung wenn du es nur sagen wolltest o.- 13:25, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, klar werd ich machen... ich hoffe es ist nichts schlimmes :o 15:10, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild AWWWWWWWWW*-* Danke vielmals es ist sooooo schön *-* Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Diskussion) 18:16, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ich hab auch mal eins für dich gemalt, aber ... das komplette gegenteil von deinem 2. Bild Wegen dem mislungenem 1. hab ich ein zweites gemacht :) Bearbeitungen Hallo Keksauge, du musst mich da gar nicht so anschnautzen, da ich dir die Bearbeitungen 1. nicht wiedergeben kann und 2. selbst nicht weiß, wieso bei manchen Usern manchmal Bearbeitungen verschwinden. Was und wo hast du denn in letzter Zeit so bearbeitet? 17:15, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ist schon gut, aber wie gesagt ich kann dir da auch nicht weiterhelfen. 17:30, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Keksauge, nochmal wegen den Bearbeitungen: Wie ich von Aki weiß, kommt dieser Verlust daher, dass sie die Forum-Spiel Seite gelöscht und nur mit der aktuellsten Version wiederhergestellt hat. Da du da ja mitgemacht hast sind so auch deine Bearbeitungen verloren gegangen. Ehrlich gesagt empfinde ich solche Bearbeitungen dann auch nicht als Verlust, da es ja immer nur ein Wort war, was du dafür geschrieben hast ^^ 16:41, 24. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Siggi Hey Keksauge, mir ist aufgefallen, dass mit deiner Siggi wieder was nicht stimmt. Also von der Sginatureinbindung her, da der gesamte Quelltext deiner Siggi in letzter Zeit immer im Quelltext zu sehen ist und nicht das übliche Ich möchte dich daher darauf hinweisen, deine Signatureinbindung laut diesem Blog: Neues Forum und Signaturen nochmal nachzu prüfen, ob alles stimmt. LG 10:10, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey nochmal, danke für die schnelle Antwort. Ja jetzt ist es besser. Kein lästiger Quelltext mehr ^^. Vielen Dank. Ach was die Überschrift 2 angeht, klar kannst du sie im Universum-Wiki nutzen. Finde es aber schade (war doch mal Admin? oder irre ich mich zusammen mit dir und Rotkehlchen? naja egal). Da Universum-Wiki bringen wir auch noch auf die Beine. LG 12:27, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) XXL :D Danke für dieses rieeesige, tolle Bild!!!!!!!!<33333333333333 *w* 18:29, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke<3 Hey, Ja endlich :) Du kannst mir gerne eine machen, sogar sehr gerne :D ich würd mich echt freuen :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 15:08, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke *-* Danke für die Wunderschöne Siggi, sie ist einfach wunderbar *-* lg 14:20, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Ich hab dir ja schon von der schwarzen Katze auf der bunten Wiese erzählt und hier ist sie XDD P.S.: Danke für dein Bild <3 es ist super schön *-* 11:05, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Stubs Hey, Ich wollte dich mal bitten, nicht ständig Stubs in Artikel einzufügen, wo sie nicht wirklich notwendig sind - 16:07, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Stubs sind es aber nicht mehr, wenn nur noch auf Vollständigkeit und Rechtschreibung geprüft werden muss, oder wenn nur noch Kleinigkeiten fehlen, das CA noch nicht vollständig ist etc., denn du wirst kaum einen Artikel finden, der schon absolut perfekt ist, aber deshalb ist der ganze Rest nicht gleich ein Stub, solange der überweigende (deutsche) Teil schon vollständig da ist. Wir haben schon unmengen an Stubs im Wiki, und bevor du so viel Zeit aufwendest, um noch mehr Stubs einzufügen, die teilweise wirklich nicht nötig sind, wäre es viel sinnvoller, wenn du dich beispielsweise bemühen würdest, die bereits bestehenden Stubs zu ergänzen - 16:19, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Spottedleaf & Spottedpelt Ja das stimmt, allerdings brauchen beide sowieso ein Redone, von daher wird das früher oder später sowieso gemacht ^^ 16:25, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Partnerschaft Hallo Keks, ich berate mich mit den anderen Admins, aber im Prinzip spricht nichts dagegen. ^^ Wäre schon toll LG 12:07, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hi Keks, also wir haben uns beraten und sind zum Schluss gekommen, dass beide Wikis Partner werden. Die anderen haben nichts dagegen ^^. Hatte vergessen dir das zu sagen LG 13:34, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Gimp :D Heey Keks :) also ich arbeite mittlerweile mit 2.8 aber vorher hatte ich auch 2.6 und für tigerung und so was habe ich glaub ich immer den Circle Fuzzy 05 benutzt... ich weiß es aber leider nicht mehr so genau :/ hab mich schon zu sehr an das 2.8-er gewöhnt D: GLG 10:56, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Die tolle Gegenleistung :'D DADADAM HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL <333333333333 ♥♥♥♥♥ 16:11, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild hey, Danke für das Bild, es ist echt schön :) lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 14:38, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bye Hier ist ein kleines Abschieds geschenk für dich ;(. Bildchen♥ Hey, hab dir mal ein Bild gemalt, ist nicht so gut geworden da ich das Shading noch am üben bin und das übergemalte hab ich nicht weg bekommen....ich hoffe du freust dich trotzdem... Hoffentlich sehen wir uns irgendwann nochmal im Chat, ich vermisse dich dort... :'( lg Brombeerschweif (Diskussion) 20:01, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich vermisse dich :( Keks ;'( Ich find's voll schade, dass du nicht mehr kommst ;'( Du wolltest ja abstand von Wikia halten, kann ich auch verstehen nach dem Streit, aber... Ich vermisse dich. Und nicht nur ich... So gut, wie alle D: Als du letzte Mal im Chat gefragt hast, ob ich dich noch mag, da dachte ich nur: Was für ne Frage... Ich ma dich wirkich und dass ich Koralle ne Nachricht geschrieben hab und dir nicht tut mir leid, aber wie ich ja gesagt habe wollte ich ne andere Version der Geschichte hören :/ Ich hab leider kein Bild für dich, das hol ich aber sobald wie möglich nach!^^ LG- 16:38, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) MSP Hey Keks, schlechte Narichten :(. Ich kann mich da im Moment nicht anmelden, weil ich grad bei meinen Brüdern(wie jedes Wochenende) bin und da grad seit längerem Inet Probleme sind. Da läd das die ganze, wenn ich das speichen will :(. Von daher kann ich mich erst wieder am Sonntag Abend bzw. Montag anmelden. 14:05, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Deine Siggi Hallo Keks Ich hab grade deine Signatur gesehen und mir ist aufgefallen, dass da ein Grammatikfehler drin ist. Ich will jetzt nicht besserwisserisch klingen oder so, aber es müsste eig "My soul '''doesn´t exist" heißen. Sorry falls ich dich iwie hiermit nerve. Lg Mystery99 (Diskussion)Mystery Re: Chat Hi, Keks, Nun, es scheint, als hätte der Chat schon wieder nen Hänger... Nachdem Geißel gekommen ist, konnte ich nichts mehr schreiben und jetzt wird der Chat mir als leer angezeigt :/ Naja, der fängt sich bald wieder... Hoffentlich ^^ Ich denke aber nicht, dass ich gleich on kommen kann, sobald der Chat wieder geht, weil ich jetzt ne Weile mit meinem Hund rausgehen will, ich hoffe, du und die anderen versteht das ;) Liebe Grüße ~ 14:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Was heißt, nie wieder Chat? Keks, ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren T.T. Gibt es denn sonst irgenteine Möglichkeit, noch mit dir zu schreiben? Bitte antworte schnell, Deine 20:46, 12. Jul. 2013 (UTC) ... Ich ignorier dich nicht, also ich hatte es nicht vor. Mir fällt einfach nichts ein, was ich dir darauf antworten soll :/ Ich hab den ganzen Tag überlegt und weiß es immer noch nicht... Ich will dich auch nicht hassen und würde gern wieer deine Freundin sein, aber... :/ ach kA, ich überleg immer noch, was ich passendes schreiben könnte :/ 15:45, 13. Jul. 2013 (UTC) DANKÖÖÖÖ DAWW *-* dankeschön für dieses geniale bild!!! <33333 >u< *dich knuddelt* ps. :x ja mit meiner unterschrift stimmt was nicht XD 12:25, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hei Keks! Ich bins , du weißt wer ich bin D; Ja :D Also...komm mal auf WhatsApp da ist was im Chat los! o.o 19:13, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Happy Biiirthdaaay Hii, naa ich habs nicht vergessen :D Ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht(deshlab schreib ich erst so spät xD) nur leider kann man das hier nicht hochladen Dx(weißt du wo ichs machen kann?) Ich wünsche ich dir ganz viel Freude und Gück in deinem neuen Lebendsjahr. Gaaaanz lieben Gruß, und feier noch schön, 14:48, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Alles gute Alles gute zum B-day :3 hab ein bild für dich:thumb|Für Keks :) Hoffe es gefällt dir :) LG Blutklaue Rebel for ever HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Hey Maus, Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, alles Glück und Gute dieser Welt! <33333333333 HDGGGGGGDL ~ 22:06, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) (EDIT: GB-Bild kommt noch *~*) ~ hdgggl 22:08, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Alles Gute :DD : Hier dein B-Day Bild :3 Und nochmal alles Gute (: thumb|Alles Gute! :3 Deine: [[User:HollyMoon|''H'o''''l'l'y''''M'o'o''n]][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'~When darkness comes♥~''']] Alles gute Alles gute zum Geburtstag. Hier ein Bild für dich. thumb (Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:12, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Re Uhm, nein tu ich nicht xD Ich dachte nur, ich provozier keine Feindschaft und halt meinen Mund ^^ Mir gehts geht, und dir? 21:04, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Oh..okay :/ Schade, wieso bleibst du denn nicht? 22:16, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Oh... Wenn du möchtest, kann ich mit den Personen reden? Drohen ist nicht erlaubt und wird auch bestraft - 22:34, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Wenn wir beide das nächste mal im Chat sind, könnten wir das per PN klären ^^ - 12:31, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) danke<3333 15:16, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Bye <3333333333333 Hey Keks, Ich weiß das hier ist jz wahrscheinlich komisch, weil du eh im Chat bist, aber ich wollte mich trotzdem noch mal verabschieden. Hier hast du es schwarz auf weiß noch mal xD. Aufjedenfall finde ich es sehr blöd, das du deinen Acc löschst, aber natürlich verständlich. Iwann ist das hier auch für mich zu Ende, aber ich hoffe noch nicht sehr bald. Aber es wird iwas fehlen, wenn du nicht mehr kommst ;( ich hab dann niemanden mehr mit dem ich mich über TvD auslassen kann und es interessiert bestimmt niemanden mehr mein Lieblingswort von TvD: KLAROLINE!!!!!! Na ja, ich hoffe das schreibst du dir hinter die Ohren :P xDD Delena lasse ich auch mal durch gehen :D, da Ian echt cool ist x3. Aber was laber ich hier? Ich wollte mich doch eigentlich nur verabschieden, oder?! Na ja, aufjedenfall möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich ich echt vermissen werde, TvDSis <33333333333 LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 17:49, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) PS: KLAROLINE x3333333333 PPS: Außerdem wünsche ich dir superschöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Vllt erstellst du dir einen neuen Acc und schaust nochmal vorbei ;) Wichtelgeschenk Hallo Keksauge! Hier ist dein Wichtelgeschenk und ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten! (: 16:25, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) thumb|400px